My life in Ooo
by JennyKittykat
Summary: My name is Nani. This is my story of my life with my sisters and two heroes in a magical and weird place called Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : this is my new story and I will try to update every week or so. Please review! :-)**

* * *

Once, not long ago, a king and a queen had a beautiful baby girl. They love the girl and cared about her. That all changed on the girls 5th birthday. An enemy of the queen named Milkweed (or something like that) hated them especially their daughter. As Milkweed was plotting nasty thoughts about the royal family, three letters came through her door. Nobody knows who or what gave her the letters or how anyone else got them but one thing anyone knows is the letters were invitations to the 5th birthday of the oldest daughter, an invitation to the 4th birthday of the middle daughter AND, an invitation to the 3rd birthday of their youngest daughter. It wasn't going to take a genius to make an evil plan like Milkweed's. She smiled at the thought and ran to potion maker in her basement. She took a feather of a raven, a stinger of bee, a hair of human, a scale of lizard and, rainbow dye and made a potion that made humans into dragons. Then she put it in a baby bottle and wrap it up as a present. She put on beautiful silver dress and used magic to change her looks. She change her name to Vulva and left for the party. When she got there she left the present and slipped out of the party. She stayed near a window seeing everything. After the party, the royal family started opening presents. When they opened the gift of Vulva aka Milkweed, the bottle exploded and splashed all over the king and queen! It splashed on the kids, too, but not that much. Suddenly, the king and queen turned into dragons, just like Milkweed planned. The kids only turned into half dragons.

I know this because I am the oldest daughter. My name is Nani.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! With help of Secretdream1, of course.**

* * *

You read my story in chapter 1, now I will tell you more details. My name is Nani Dewsbury. I have 2 sisters and I am the oldest. I am 15 years old and I am a half dragon like my sisters. My sisters are named Alice Dewsbury and Kiara Dewsbury. We live in a world named Ooo now because of Milkweed. She caught us and threw us into a portal and closed it. That's how we got into Ooo, a magical place full of adventure. We explored the forest we were in. It was weird because we found out that the trees were made of candy and the leaves were made of pink cotton candy. We got some branches and leaves of the candy tree and left to find resources for a house. We walked along the path near the trees and kept on walking until we got into a forest that wasn't made out of candy.

-time skip 6 hours-

We all gathered near the fire place in the house we built in place of the trees. It was snowing hard and I only had a short white skirt and shirt. My black boots were wore out from chopping trees and my short black jacket was drying off, in the basement we built, after I got it dirty in the mud that was around our house. Kiara had on a dark blue sleeveless dress/shirt that had a light blue belt on it. She also had black leggings and black slip-ons. She was dry,unlike the rest of us, because she was a water dragon. Alice, on the other hand, was shivering and was very close to the fire in the fireplace. She had a pink puffy blouse and red shorts. She had orange hiking boots with yellow shoelaces. I was so exhausted from all the work we did I got up and went upstairs into my room. My sisters followed and went to their rooms. My room is light blue and has white clouds on it. Mostly everything i have is white. I really don't know why but i like the color white. I go and change into my baby blue pj's and go into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am at a pond at the middle of the night. I look into the reflection of the pond and there is someone there. He looks like a kid but I know that he is something more. 'My hero' I called him. I looked at the reflection again and there was a golden owl with sparkles around it. Then I woke up._

* * *

My sisters listened and nod their heads. They understood what I meant. Ever since we got here, I have been getting weird dreams. Only my sisters understand.

"We should go exploring. Who knows what we will find?" Alice said.

"Based on our life, I would say that trouble will find us. We are not safe." Kiara said. I hate to admit it but I also felt like it was true. I was willing to take a chance anyway.

"I say we go. Kiara can stay here if she wants." I said.

"I'll go but not to far." Kiara said.

So we all put on clothes for adventuring, locked the door and left the house. We went up and down some hills until we got to a beach.

"Yes! I take back everything I said. I love this place!" said Kiara as she jumped into the ocean.

"I'll go back to get our bathing suits" Alice sighed. Then she spread her wings and flew off. How silly of me, to forget that we were half dragons and we could fly instead of walking around. It only took Alice 5 minutes to go home and get our bathing suits.

"Thanks" I said going behind some tall and thick bushes.

...

I came out of the bushes and had on my beautiful white bikini with a silver cat on it. Alice wore a red bikini with a golden star on it. Kiara was still changing but I knew that she was going to wear an aqua green bikini with a bright pink seahorse on it. After we were dressed Kiara and I raced to the water and Alice sat down on a towel in the sun. We were having so much fun that we didn't see a boy in a white bear hat with his orange dog coming towards us.


End file.
